Wartorn AU
THIS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE IS CURRENTLY OPEN!!! (ULTRADRAGONS ARE CLOSED, BUT YOU CAN STILL ASK FOR A GUARDIAN :D IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO MAKE A NON-ULTRATOWN, A GUARDIAN, OR AN ULTRADRAGON, SHOOT ME A MESSAGE ON MY WALL, AND I'LL GIVE YOU THE REQUIRED FORM TO FILL OUT I MAY MAKE A ROLEPLAY AT SOME POINT, SO STAY TUNED :D Note: All art on this page is by Piggyxl (other than tribe sigils by Platy and Marbles) and code is by GoddessOfCarries, do not steal it. Map edited by Blackberry. Summary The Wartorn AU is an Alternate Universe ruled not by queens, but by dictators that are constantly raging war against one another. Peace may have once been on this land, but it is no longer. Now it is dominated by war, and no one is safe. But an organization, the Dragons Against Dictatorship (DADs) have a plan. They are raising a dragonet from every tribe in order to create a force that can end every war. These dragons are the Ultradragons. They are the only ones who can save Wartorn, and make it Peace. They live spread out in seven different towns, made exactly for them, and guarded and raised by a DAD of the same tribe. Rules *Permission is needed to add a town or business. Regular DADs can be just added, with the exception of a special DAD dragon or Ultradragon. Dictators are closed. *ONLY FAWN AND I MAY EDIT THIS PAGE! FAWN (AND SOMETIMES BLACKBERRY) MAY EDIT THIS PAGE BECAUSE THEY ARE HELPING ME OUT. NO ONE ELSE MAY EDIT WITHOUT MY EXPLICIT PERMISSION (UNLESS YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CODED THE PAGE) *The current members of this are: -Sby (me) -Morpho -Piggyxl -Fawn -Blackberry Ask on my wall to create a character!! *It is REQUIRED that you read at least the tribes and dictators section to create a character, but reading the WHOLE PAGE is preferred. Dictators The list of dictators by tribe: |-|IceWing= Facts: Name: Frostbite Gender: Male View of his tribe: "They have become uncaring of their ranks, lazy, and soft" |-|MudWing= Name: Glop Gender: Male View of his tribe: "MudWings are the scum of Pyrrhia. I need them to change." |-|NightWing= Name: Dragontricker Gender: Female View of her tribe: "They like IceWings again! And they share their secrets! It's horrible!" |-|RainWing= Name: Forest Gender: Female View of her tribe: "Lazy! Greedy! Not in fighting shape!" |-|SandWing= Name: Ravine Gender: Male View of his tribe: "I don't even know what to say about my tribe. I hate the rebels though. There are too many rebels!" |-|SeaWing= Name: Wave Gender: Male View of his tribe: "They gotta be meaner! They gotta want to fight!!! Right now, they don't. It's gotta change." |-|SkyWing= Name: Char Gender: Female View of her tribe: "They used to be mean! Now they're nice! I want the mean SkyWings back!" Canon Tribes The Canon Tribes are most affected by the dictators and wars. CREDITS: Tribeboxes are not coded by me, but by whoever coded them on the tribe pages (it would be great if you told me who the coder was!) |-|Ice= WARTORN ICEWINGS Description: Silver, pale blue, or white scales; ridged claws to grip the ice; forked blue tongues; tails narrow to a whip-thin end; blue or black eyes, pink IceWings no longer exist Abilities: Can withstand sub-zero temperatures and bright light; exhale a deadly freezing breath; have razor-sharp claws and a spiked tail Location: The upper northwest part of the Pyrrhian continent; icy tundra known as the Frozen Republic Leader: Frostbite Diet: Arctic animals including polar bears and caribou, fish, birds of prey Alliances: MudWings (Gonna add lots more to these) How They Look Scales: The dictator has resolved to eliminate any IceWings with odd colouring. This pretty much means that all purple, pinkish, or any colour other than blue or white-scaled dragons are either deceased or have run away. Disabilities: Dragons with disabilities are considered either six or seventh circle, no matter how strong or useful the dragon is. They are treated as outcasts, unless they are in the dictator's family, then they are treated like heroes, like they are disabled from war, even if they aren't. Hybrids: Hybrids are permitted, but only Ice/MudWing hybrids are allowed. Society IceWings had become more relaxed and chill. They cared less about their ranks. But that has changed. The dictator hates the thing that has happened to his tribe. He has brought back the circles with a devilish twist. The Diamond Trial has been reinstated, and many more choose to undertake it, as on the dictator's birthday, he chooses a random seventh circle dragon to kill off. Diamond Trial: The Diamond Trial has become worse. In the new trial, two dragons are placed in a moving arena and the dragon of higher ranking chooses the weapons. The two fight to the death as things shoot out of the walls, holes open in the floor, and the arena tilts. The fight can only go on for just over an hour, as Frost will become bored otherwise, and if no one has been killed by then, he orders the two to drop their weapons, then releases a seemingly mythical beast to kill them. As soon as one is killed, the beast disappears. Animi: Animus dragons are reinstated, as Frost has injected NightWing animus blood into a certain dragon, and this dragon is the dictator's personal servant. Royal Family: The royals are kept alive, but are used as a type of hostage, forcing the citizens to do as Frost wishes if they would like their former queen, kings, princesses, and princes to remain unharmed. The royals themselves are treated as lowly palace slaves, as no one lower that a soldier may enter the palace and they are already there. They are forced to clean, cook, and entertain the dictator, and if he is unsatisfied, he punishes them. |-|Mud= WARTORN MUDWINGS Description: Thick, armored brown scales, sometimes with amber or gold underscales; large, flat heads with nostrils on top of the snout; thick tails; males over 5 have tattoos; adult females have oddly-colored tail-tips. Abilities: Can breathe fire (if warm enough); hold their breath for up to an hour; blend into mud puddles; usually very strong; if hatched from a blood-red egg, they are physically resistant to fire and most extreme sources of heat Location: Near Diamond River and Diamond Spray Delta; by ocean; swampy kingdom known as the Mud Empire Leader: Glop Diet: Livestock (cows), fruit, swamp animals; diet is widely varied Alliances: IceWings How They Look Scales: The MudWings have no real odd colouring, but their scales have changed. As soon as a male MudWing turns 5, he must go to the "tattoo studio" and have intimidating markings tattooed on his body, from his head to every talon, to the tip of his tail. A female MudWing, on the day she reaches adulthood, must use color to dye the tip of her tail an unnatural color for a MudWing. Disabilities: (Note: Read Society before this to understand) Disabled MudWings are treated as if they don't exist. They are treated as being lower than peasants, and so they must wait until all peasants have collected food before they may. If a high-class dragon becomes disabled, however, they are treated with sympathy and gifts, showing the true unfairness of the new MudWing area. Hybrids: Hybrids are permitted, but only Ice/MudWing hybrids are allowed. Society The MudWings were kind, sweet and gentle. But their dictator doesn't like that. So they've changed. For the worse. Glop, their dictator, is good friends with the IceWing dictator, and rather likes the idea of rankings, and other IceWing traditions. Though he changed the ranks a bit... Rankings: The MudWings have been divided into 4 sections: High Class, Soldiers, Regulars, and Peasants. This is what each group means: High Class The closest allies of the dictator. His MudWing friends, family, advisors, their dragonets, and other trusted dragons are considered high class. They receive the best meals, the warmest living spaces, and the best other services such as health and education. They may punish Soldiers, Regulars, and Peasants. ---- Soldiers The dragons that protect the dictator. They are the only ones, other than certain high class dragons, permitted to enter the dictator's living quarters. These dragons have sworn to protect Glop with their lives. They receive generous meals, though not as filling as the high class, and receive the second best services. They can punish Regulars and Peasants. ---- Regulars The normal dragons. These dragons have to earn their own money, though they can hire a Peasant to work around their house for a very small fee. They are not permitted to enter the palace. They receive appropriately sized meals, and receive somewhat good health care, education and other services. They can punish only Peasants. ---- Peasants |-|Night= WARTORN NIGHTWINGS Description: Black or dark-colored scales and eyes; scattered star-like patterns under wings; forked black tongues; high-ranking or educating non-moonborn NightWings have one scale near each eye dyed silver to imitate mind-reader teardrop scales. Abilities: Can breathe fire; disappear into dark shadows; saliva is occasionally toxic to other organisms (if ingested); rare ability to read minds/foretell the future (if hatched under one or more full moons) Location: The Lost City of Night on the southern peninsula, now known as the New City of Night. Leader: Dragontricker Diet: Birds, rodents, fruit, small mammals, carrion Alliances: None How They Look Scales: Nothing has changed about the NightWings scales, not really, though any high-ranking or educating non-moonborn NightWing must have one scale near each eye dyed silver to imitate mind-reader teardrop scales. These are to scare dragons into line, as they are made to believe that dragons with mind-reading won't read their minds unless they wish to punish them. Disabilities Dragons with disabilities are immediately forced to undergo "The Challenge" as soon as they turn 4. "The Challenge" is a terrible test of sorts, where the disabled dragonets must prove they can do what is needed for certain jobs (usually quite difficult and/or dangerous) with their disability. If not, they are set to death. Hybrids Hybrids are not permitted at all, as the NightWings believe it messes with the ability to have more moonborns. Society Naming Unlike before, NightWing names are not chosen by parents (unless one or both of them is a prophet), but by a rather secretive NightWing whose name is protected, known as "The Namer." When two parents hatch their child, the child must remain unnamed for the first three days, where the child is referred to by a number, depending on their order of birth. (E.g, if a dragonet was born third, they would be referred to as "3"). After the first three days, they take their dragonet to the "Temple of Titles," where The Namer resides. The parent(s) then wait in a line with all the other parents that have 3-day old dragonets. Once they reach the front of the line, they must hand their child to The Namer, who then holds their child against his chest and sees into their future to decide the best name. The Namer then hands the parent(s) the child as well as a slip of paper with the name he chose written upon it. This guarantees that the name will suit the dragonet. Hunting and Food Certain dragons are trained from their first hatching day to become hunters for friends and family of the dictator. They live in huts outside the palace, and every other night, they go though the new animus-touched tunnel leading to the Rainforest Kingdom to find food. All other dragons are given certain ingredients every week and expected to live on them and what can be made from them for the entire week. |-|Rain= WARTORN RAINWINGS Description: Scales constantly shift colors, (though are supposed to be kept certain colors depending on family, with the exception of the dictator's family) generally in accordance with their mood (naturally green); prehensile tails; ruffs behind ears; long and wiry bodies built for climbing Abilities: Can camouflage scales; flexible prehensile tails; can unhinge their jaws and spray venom from frontmost two fangs Location: The rainforest in the south of Pyrrhia, known as the Rainforest Division Leader: Forest Diet: Citrus fruit, vegetables, plants; usually have a preference for a vegetarian diet, but are naturally omnivorous Alliances: SandWings How They Look Scales: RainWings, as they can change their scale colors, don't really have a specific look. Well, not really. The thing is, every member of a family must have the same colouring (with the exception of the dictator's family, who may change their scales as they please) so that when a RainWing gets into trouble, their family can be easily be found and punished. Disabilities Life as a disabled RainWing is hard, but not as hard as being disabled in any other tribe. Disabled RainWings are mostly treated as outcasts by everyone but who is closest to them. This is bad, but unlike in the other kingdoms, the dictator doesn't dish out the punishment, though she does not allow them to become soldiers, because they "weaken" the army. Hybrids: Hybrids are permitted, but they can only be Rain/Sand hybrids. Society Families Unlike before, RainWing families stick together instead of breaking apart, as Forest, the dictator, would prefer that the parents teach their dragonets what is expected of them in terms of behaviour and skills. Also, it is so they can be punished as a whole if one dragon misbehaves. Pets An interesting law that Forest has set is that every family must own at least one pet, and if they own only one, it must be a tropical bird. The reason? Every bird given to a family has been trained to report to her and take her to a certain family's home if they hear anything suspicious. Soldiers: Any capable and non-disabled dragonet, at age 7 (if male) or 8 (if female) is forced to enroll in the dictator's Army Academy to train as a soldier in her army for fighting IceWings, MudWings, NightWings, SeaWings, and SkyWings. The students are strictly watched and their training is harsh. Life-threatening duels and punishments are quite common. |-|Sand= WARTORN SANDWINGS Description: Pale yellow or gold/brown-colored scales; ridge along spine; black eyes or dark-colored eyes; barb on end of tail; tattoos on forelegs Abilities: Can survive long periods of time without food or water; withstand intense heat; breathe fire; inject a deadly venom through a barb on their tail Location: Desert in the west of Pyrrhia; SandWing Dynasty Leader: Ravine Diet: Insects, livestock (camels), birds, rats, camel milk Alliances: RainWings How They Look Scales Sandwings, more or less, look exactly the same. The same scales, eyes, and their sails. The only difference they have are tattoos. As they're allied with the Rainwings, they somewhat took their idea of similar scales to determine families. Each family is given a design; and must get it tattooed of their forelegs and forearms. Females, although, are left with a clean slate to tattoo before they find a mate. Once a mate is chosen, they must inherit their tattoo design. Although; they only get them on their forelegs. |-|Sea= WARTORN SEAWINGS Description: Blue, green, or violet-ranged scales; webs between talons; gills on their necks; bioluminescent markings on body; webbing along spine and underbelly; powerful tails; scars under eyes from "The Process" Abilities: Can breathe underwater; see in the dark; excellent swimmers; bioluminescent markings Location: The Bay of a Thousand Scales; eastern Pyrrhian coastline; the ocean; known as Dictatordom of the Sea Leader: Wave Diet: Seafood such as fish, squid, and eel; seabirds, underwater flora Alliances: SkyWings How They Look Scales: SeaWings are still their range of blues, greens, and purples. They're powerful tails and webbed talons are all the same. The only major difference is that all seawings have scars under their eyes. These are obtained from "The Process". (see society for more info) (Written by Fawn) Disabilities: SeaWings with disabilities are considered 'vile' and are immediately banished from the kingdom as soon as their disabilities are discovered, usually left to die. Hybrids: Only Sky/Sea hybrids are permitted, and all others are treated like disabled dragons, left to die in the wild, or thrown in the water if they can't breath underwater. Society: The Process: (What everyone's been waiting for xD) At age 8, when a dragonet becomes a dragon, they are subject to "The Process," a set of painful and difficult tests to test how tough they are, and how well they do affects their life in the future. There are three stages to the process. Sometimes they change a bit, but the general stage stays the same. Stage One: Stage One of the Process is a terrifying and dangerous obstacle course judged by the dictator himself. |-|Sky= WARTORN SKYWINGS Description: Red, orange, or gold scales; enormous wings; warm-colored eyes; Fireborn SkyWings may be born with odd-colored eyes and scales and are often covered with fireproof armour for the safety of their fellow SkyWings. Abilities: Are usually very powerful fighters and fast fliers; breathe extremely hot fire; very rarely, a SkyWing from an egg containing twins may be born with too much fire Location: The northeast part of the continent; mountain region; Claws of the Clouds Mountains; called the Sky Domain Leader: Char Diet: Birds of prey; mountain animals; occasionally seafood; scavengers Alliances: SeaWings How They Look Scales: Skywings as most tribes are still mostly normal. Their scales range from red, to amber, or orange. Sometimes even gold! Fireborn dragons are usually covered with a fireproof armour to protect their fellow skywings from their burning scales. These dragons are usually born with oddly coloured eyes. (Written by Fawn) Disabilities: When a Disabled SkyWing is found it will become a resource collector,until they get a prosthetic if they can have one.When they get 250 of whatever Resource they are sent to get they will get the prosthetic if possible.If not possible to have one they collect resources for most of their life,until age 17 when they are put in a Village like area.In the area they are farmers,They are tought survial tricks,and learn to fight. If it is a defect at birth the dragonet is killed a week later after hatching,so the gene is not passed down. Resource statuses: *Wood collector *Stone collector *Prey collector *Metal collector *Trade gatherer (Written by Blackberry) Fanon Tribes The Fanon Tribes are much less affected and life for them is mostly normal, unless they choose to trade with the dictators or become a DAD. I have permission to use these!! |-|Fanon Tribes= Avi AviWings are the most neutral of all 7 Fanon tribes. They tend to stay out of the way of the seven warring tribes, and refuse to make any alliances. Instead, they trade with anyone and everyone, as the outcome of the wars doesn't really matter to them, as long as they aren't affected, and their land remains untouched. They are most likely to accept trades with MudWings, and least likely to accept trades with SandWings. ---- Death DeathWings tend not to trade, unless they are offered something great in return. They absolutely refuse to trade with SandWings. SkyWings are the only tribe that they will always trade with, to avoid being attacked. They do have a 'Trade Lord', Swift River, who must approve a trade before it is made. ---- Drift DriftWings trade with their former allies, MudWings and RainWings, though those two tribes are not allies in the wars. Only a few dragons do trade, though, and those dragons always cover their faces, disguise their voices, and only accept one dragon every 3 hours when trading, to make sure the MudWings don't know they trade with RainWings, or vice-versa. They usually just trade with RainWings, and it's rare to meet a MudWing trader. They only accept SandWings as they know they are allies of the RainWings. ---- Light LightWings trade more than most other Fanon tribes, and as they trade with SandWings, MudWings, and SkyWings they are a very popular trading tribe. They mostly trade weapons with SandWings, though they do supply the other two tribes with supplies such as cloth and food, especially meat (with the SkyWings) and clay, as well as stones for throwing and healing (with the MudWings). ---- Mist MistWings tend to stay out of Wartorn, but will trade with SkyWings if the offers are good. They will very rarely trade with MudWings, despite their past of trade. SeaWings rarely come to them, but they always trade when they do come. ---- Swift Text ---- Tempest Text Towns There are two different kinds of towns. Regular towns, where dragons who escaped hide out, and Ultratowns, only inhabited by dragons taking care of an Ultradragon and the dragon themselves. Ultratowns |-|Frostine= This is the "town" made for Iceberg, the IceWing Ultradragon. Iceberg resides in a large, unmeltable igloo with his/her guardian, in guardian. The area is covered in everlasting snow, and has a ice river that can be melted for water. There is lots of space for Iceberg. Wip. |-|Mudpuddle= Morel and his guardian, name, reside here. |-|Darkworld= DestinySeer and his guardian, Name, reside here. The Darkworld is a cave that the inside looks like the Night sky,with the moons twinkling stars all that,with a few clouds here and there,It has a small market like area,To trade goods,it is not in the home part the light comes from the "Sky" and firefly lanterns. |-|Branchet= This is where Plunder and her guardian, Red Panda reside. |-|Sanddune= Aztec and his guardian, Wyvern, reside here. |-|Reefton= Lapis and her guardian, name reside here. |-|Cloudnest= This is where Galeforce and her guardian, name reside. It is on a huge cloud. Wip. Regular Towns Ask on my wall for a town, unless it is a special town only your character can live in, and once I have approved your town, add it here! Drawl Location: Center of the Mud Empire Population: Varies Description: A trading town, mostly for salesdragons and merchants to set up their stalls and offer items for money or other items. Scallops (Created by OCA!) Location: Island in the Dictatorship of the Sea Population: Small amount of dragons Description: Relatively small, sweet town, used mostly as a farming/fishing providing food for the mainland Brief history: Scallops was founded about 20 years ago, after mainland found fishing problems Other: Built on a mountain DADs The DAD is a huge organization that operates in secret. There from 50-90 members, all of which have a job. But the most important are the Ultradragon guardians. They are: Timberwolf Mud OPEN Night OPEN Red Panda Wyvern Paddleboard Sky OPEN DAD Territory spreads across all of Pyrrhia. But its main headquarters are on Jade Mountain, the only neutral land. Many tribes have tried to claim it, but the DADs have fought them off, disguised as creatures of the mountains Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Work In Progress Category:Alternate Universes